<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master Mozenrath-The Enslavement of Aladdin by RosettaRoseburn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438333">Master Mozenrath-The Enslavement of Aladdin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn'>RosettaRoseburn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aladdin ends up liking it, Come Marking, Dark, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Dominant Mozenrath, Duh it's in the title, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master Mozenrath, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Aladdin, Slavery, Submissive Aladdin, dub-con, slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozenrath has captured Aladdin to use him as a sex slave but is there more to the story? At the moment there is very little plot and just smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aladdin/Mozenrath (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master Mozenrath-The Enslavement of Aladdin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this a few years ago, finally moving it to Ao3. This story can also be found on WattPad.</p><p>Could be non-con but Aladdin eventually likes it so dub-con</p><p>I got this idea from a fanfiction called totally pointless yaoi on fanfiction.net it was in the 2nd chapter or 1st depending on how you look at it. I suggest you read those stories, most are one shots but some are connected.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mozenrath/Aladdin Smutty Fanfiction</p><p>Master Mozenrath Kidnapped Sex Slave Aladdin</p><p>Chapter 1-Enslavement of Aladdin</p><p> </p><p>Aladdin looked around the room he was tied up in, it was a lavish bedroom with many scary looking objects on the walls. Aladdin wondered how long Mozenrath would keep him in here, it had been a week already. He had to be coming in soon, most of the time it was just Aladdin's hands tied to one of the bedpost with magic rope that could not be broken. When Mozenrath entered the room however the bonds twisted to envelop him completely. This was his current position, now Aladdin was just waiting for Mozenrath to come in and deliver his food and maybe finally tell him what he was doing here.</p><p>It seemed his wait was over as the sorcerer finally walked in with a grin  on his face that spelled bad things for Aladdin. "Hello Hero, how are your ropes? Are they holding nicely?" Aladdin squirmed but none of the ropes would give, they surrounded his whole body leaving only half his neck and his head free. " Oh Aladdin, you can't break those, I enchanted them myself, they obey me and so will you soon!" Mozenrath then said something that was clearly magic and the rope twisted and carried him over to Mozenrath so he sat at his enemies feet. Another word and the ropes shortened so his hands and neck were tied to his feet leaving him helpless.</p><p>"Let me out of here! What do you want this time! Stealing my body didn't work. I doubt you can do much else to hurt me!" Mozenrath smirked looking down at Aladdin on his knees he pulled out a vial with a glowing white substance inside. Aladdin shrunk away as Mozenrath's hand reached towards him and plucked a hair from his head. "Mozenrath what are you-"</p><p>"There are things worse than me living in your body and controlling your actions Aladdin. Want to know what they are?" Aladdin stayed quite as the dark sorcerer dropped his hair into the potion. "Not sure? Ok then, I'll explain. This potion is a very rare version of the slavery potion," Aladdin's eyes widened and Mozenrath smirked. "Yes it's exactly how it sounds, the original forces the drinker to experience pain every time they disobey their master. I decided however that that one wasn't special enough for you Hero. This very rare version in my hands, that is now linked to you, will hurt to person you love the most. All I have to do is drink half of it and pour the other half of it on your new collar."</p><p>Aladdin's eyes widened in horror as Mozenrath produced a leather collar out of nowhere and poured half of the little bottle on it. When the wizard went to drink it Aladdin stopped him. "Wait! Wait!"</p><p>Mozenrath sighed. "Yes Hero?"</p><p>"Please don't, make it where it hurts me instead--I can take it!"</p><p>"Oh Aladdin I <em>know</em> you can take it, that's why I'm doing this because what you can't take it your friends being hurt." Mozenrath then downed the rest of the potion in one go and smirked again. Grabbing the collar that he'd poured the potion on he grabbed Aladdin by the hair and jerked him forward. "This will show you where you really belong hero--kneeling at my feet!"</p><p>"I would never-" Aladdin started to say but Mozenrath said another incantation and the leather collar twisted around Aladdin's neck.</p><p>"I think I should give you a little demonstration of what happens when you disobey me." Mozenrath pointed towards the wall and a screen appeared with Jasmine on it talking to Genie. She seemed worried probably about him as he'd been gone for a week. Another incantation and she suddenly fell to the ground screaming, Genie looked as if he was trying to help her but his magic was no good and she just kept screaming and screaming. Suddenly it stopped and Mozenrath turned to Aladdin. "This is what will happen to your precious princess every time you disobey me. If I choose I can stop it and hurt you physically if you beg for it and choose a harsh punishment for yourself, I won't show you mercy for nothing."</p><p>"Mozenrath! I will get you for this, my friends will find me and you'll be sorry!" Aladdin threatened.</p><p>"You are not in any place to be making threats hero, if they haven't found you now what makes they thing they will anytime soon? Did I forget to tell you? It has to be soon or the potion will sink so deep that taking off the collar won't do anything. I'll let you find out what happens when you try to take it off yourself."</p><p>Mozenrath left then but the screen showing Jasmine stayed and continued to show what she was doing. Aladdin's heart ached and he didn't move until a Mozenrath appeared hours later looking fuming mad. "Time for you to service me Aladdin," he said darkly. Aladdin didn't like the way Mozenrath said <em>service</em>, as if it was something dirty. Mozenrath made his way over to the spot on the floor Aladdin was still sitting on though the ropes had fallen off, Mozenrath didn't need them to hold him anymore. "Sit up on your knees Hero."</p><p>Aladdin reluctantly did as he was told looking the image of Jasmine the whole time. "Mozenrath-"</p><p>The slap caught him by surprise and he jerked towards the floor, Mozenrath's hand twisted in his hair and he roughly pulled Aladdin forward. "You are my slave correct?"</p><p>"Not for long!" Mozenrath jerked his hair again and Aladdin yelped, he was just beginning to realize his scalp was a sensitive place on his body.</p><p>"You are my <em>slave</em> Aladdin. What do you <em>think</em> you're supposed to call me now?" Mozenrath's voice was dark with sick pleasure, the bastard was enjoying hurting Aladdin like this! Aladdin stubbornly didn't answer and Mozenrath slapped him again and pulled his hair tighter. "If this won't work then maybe we should ask dear Jasmine what she thinks!"</p><p>"No! No! Master!"</p><p>"Yes Aladdin?" Mozenrath's voice was smooth and cold and Aladdin could hear the victory in it.</p><p>"Don't hurt Jasmine, I'll do whatever you say just don't, just don't hurt her please," Aladdin begged. He wondered if it was shameful he'd broken so quickly or honorable he was willing to abandon his pride for the one he loved most.</p><p>"Good slave. You will obey me from now on? Answer verbally."</p><p>"Yes master."</p><p>"Untie my robes." Aladdin look up at Mozenrath in shock. "Will I have to repeat myself?" Aladdin shook his head and began to undo the straps holding his enemies cloths together. He paused when he reached Mozenrath's underclothes and the sorcerer gestured for him to continue so he did. It wasn't hard to see that Mozenrath was aroused and big too, Aladdin was beginning to realize what he was expected to do.</p><p>"Moze-oww-Master, I don't...I...."</p><p>"Don't tell me you've never done this before Hero? You may be living like royalty now but when you were on the streets? I bet you would've done anything for a hot meal or even a cold, rotten one." Mozenrath laughed and tugged harshly at Aladdin's hair, tears prickled in Aladdin's eyes. What the sorcerer had said was true, he'd had to sell his body for food to stay alive and that wasn't the only male/male encounter he'd had. Jasmine was beautiful and kind but Aladdin was also attracted to males and sometimes he snuck out to be with men. Genie followed him once and ever since Aladdin and him had been friends with benefits.</p><p>"I'm waiting hero. Service your master."</p><p>Aladdin began to lean forward until he reached Mozenrath's manhood. Slowly he took it into his mouth and began to suck on the length, despite his practice he had a hard time getting it down his throat. Mozenrath seemed to be in a merciful mood as he didn't urge Aladdin to hurry and the hand in his hair had turned into a caress. Aladdin's favorite position had always been on his knees servicing someone else rather than to seek his own pleasure. He always felt selfish it he got to finish first probably something to do with not contributing to society in his street rat days.</p><p>When Aladdin finally did get Mozenrath's cock all the way down his throat the sorcerer pulled him back by his hair and the forward again. Mozenrath pulled Aladdin's head up and down on his cock so fast Aladdin began to choke on it. The sorcerer showed his capacity for kindness again by pulling Aladdin off and allowing him to breath.</p><p>"What does a good slave say when their masters show them mercy?" Mozenrath taunted.</p><p>Aladdin's face burned with humiliation and he realized his own cock was embarrassingly hard. "Th-Thank you, Master," he managed to choke out. </p><p>Mozenrath patted his head as if he was a dog that had performed an entertaining trick. "Good boy. I can make things easy or hard for you Aladdin, all you have to do to decide what you want is obey." Mozenrath looked Aladdin up and down, taking in his disheveled appearance; messy hair, puffy lips, and finally his cock, straining against the fabric of his harem pants. A smirk twisted on the villain's lips and he jerked Aladdin's hair hard. "Why Aladdin I had no idea you felt this way about me. I was sure you hated me. Or maybe you do hate me? Maybe you're such a slut that sucking any man off makes you hard?" </p><p>"Ma-master," Aladdin stuttered, he was too far gone by now to comprehend that he'd just called Mozenrath 'master' without any prompting from the sorcerer.</p><p>"Yes slave?" The tease in his enemies voice was obvious but Aladdin paid it no attention, all he wanted was to suck his masters cock and come.</p><p>"I want-I need-" Aladdin started to say.</p><p>"Do you want me to fuck your mouth and come down your throat like the little slut you are? Do want me to come down your throat? Or on your face? Your answer determines whether you come or not."</p><p>Aladdin knew Mozenrath would not tell him which answer allowed him to come, where would the fun in that be? It seemed like coming on his face would be more humiliating wouldn't it? Didn't Mozenrath want him to be humiliated? What if he was lying though? What if he didn't intend to give Aladdin an orgasm either way? Aladdin had to at least believe he would be allowed to come.</p><p>"I want you to come on my face Master," Aladdin answered.</p><p>"Ok, you're allowed to rub yourself off on my leg but don't touch yourself or I'll leave you aching until I decide I'm ready to deal with your disobedience am I clear?" Mozenrath asked. Aladdin had no doubt in his mind that his master really would follow through with his threat and leave him like this.</p><p>"Yes Master," Aladdin answered eagerly.</p><p>Mozenrath positioned his left leg in between Aladdin's leg and began to jerk his own cock. "Tell me how much you want me Aladdin? How badly do you want me to mark you with my come? Tell me!"</p><p>"I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone before! Mark me so every time I look in the mirror I think of your come splattered on my face! Please Master!" Aladdin begged. He was horrified at what he seemed to be turning into but couldn't stop his desires. He was wildly thrusting against his Master's leg and could feel himself tethering on the edge.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's what I want to here from you slave, mine even after your little friends come and save you!" Mozenrath groaned loudly and a white stream flowed out of his cock that landed on <br/>Aladdin's face and the former street rat opened his mouth so he could taste some. The moment the first drop hit his tongue he came all over Mozenrath's leg. When the sorcerer recovered he looked down at Aladdin sitting at his feet and smirked. "Do you understand your place now Hero?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know Mozenrath, I think you'll have to show me again before I forget," this time it was Aladdin who smirked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mozenrath grabbed him by his hair and pushed his face down in the wet spot Aladdin's come had made. "You are going to clean up your mess with your tongue for you disrespect and then you will kiss my shoe and thank me for not giving you a worst punishment, am I understood?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes Master," Aladdin grinned cheekily.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I planned this to be multi-chaptered but it didn't turn out that way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>